Animal
There are a variety of animals seen through out the series. The two most recurring animal characters are are Puar and Oolong. In the series, it is not unusual to see anthropomorphic animals living among humans as city residents. The most significant anthropomorphic animals in Dragon Ball include Captain Yellow, a high-ranking member of the Red Ribbon Army who is a tiger, Korin, a cat deity who lives atop Korin Tower, and King Furry, the King of the Earth, who is a dog. Some animals are capable of speaking human dialect without even being anthropomorphic, such as the dolphin who gives Goku and Chi-Chi directions to Kame House in the chapter "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin". Man-Wolf is part animal as well as part human and he is one of the eight finalists of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. In Dr. Slump and the [[Dragon Ball (anime)|original Dragon Ball]], humanoid animals were very common, but they don't appear as much in Dragon Ball Z. This is likely due to the more serious tone the series began taking. List of Animal Species Alligator Alligators are reptiles that usually eat meat. An unnamed talking alligator is shown sunbathing at Kame House when Emperor Pilaf pulls a knife on him asking where Master Roshi is. Pilaf himself keeps several alligators at his palace while he is threating Mai in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!". A second talking alligator is seen as one of General Blue's soldiers who is ordered to sanitize a work area of another soldier executed for picking his nose. Another alligator kills two of Colonel Violet's men after she throws them overboard so that she can escape with her Dragon Ball. Later, yet another alligator is seen trying to attack Gohan during his survival training under Piccolo. On Namek, Alligator-like aliens served as low-class soldiers under Frieza. Bulma got followed by one of them, Blueberry. In addition, alligators appear as a common enemy on the Tropical Islands stage in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Bat Bats first appeared in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", inside of Pilaf's Castle. Fangs the Vampire has the vampiric abilities to turn into a bat. In Dragon Ball Z, a bat appears in "Gohan's Metamorphosis". Bear Bears are big furry creatures that usually eat meat. The first time bears are seen is when a unnamed Bear Thief tries to attack Goku so he can eat Turtle. A faction that consists of Bear Thiefs called the Kuma Mercenary Clan (Kuma means bear in japanese) exists in the game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. At the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin defeats a British Karate Bear (Fighter 97) in the ring. An unnamed Bear working for the Red Ribbon Army can be seen several times in the command room of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters talking to Commander Red. Two other bears are seen as Red Ribbon soldiers (a polar bear with a pink-haired soldier, and a brown bear with a soldier wearing goggles) when Goku attacks the base. A random bear dressed in snow wear is shown in the background with all the residents of Jingle Village when Goku departed to continue his journey. At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament a black bear with a british accent is shown talking to a tiger which the tiger responds by saying he didn't get a single thing he said. Another bear, who can speak fluently, is the commander of the Royal Military Army. During the King Piccolo Saga, a father and son bear in Animal Village were bullied by Giran, when Tambourine arrives and kills the Giras. The two animals come out to thank Tambourine for saving them, but Tambourine kills the father bear mercilessly. Another bear, who looks almost identical to the Bear Thief, is the captain of a crew of pirates seen in "Tien's Atonement". Bears also appear in the movies Dragon Ball: The Path to Power and Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Bird "]] Lots of birds appear in the series, notably Ostrich Chicken and Chuu Lee's pet called Pippi. Pippi ran away causing Chuu Lee to wait for it. Pippi is female in the Japanese version but male in the English dub. There is another unnamed bird in the series that appears in the very first episode; Gohan is looking at it on a log, but it flies away, and the log spills into a river, sending Gohan flying off a waterfall for Goku to save him. Master Roshi owned an Immortal Phoenix unseen during the series because the supposedly undying bird ironically died from being fed "tainted bird seed" prior to the events of Dragon Ball. Crows also appear in the cave Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu explored while searching the Dragon Balls during the King Piccolo Saga. The Hikui Bird is a rare and near extinct bird that dwells in volcanoes and appears in the episode "The Fire-Eater". An owl wearing a cap is seen on Mount Paozu in the episodes "The Emperor's Quest" of Dragon Ball and "I'll Fight Too!" of Dragon Ball Z. This owl also appears in the video game Dragon Ball: Origins as a regular enemy. In Dragon Ball Z, a giant eagle attacked Gohan while he was in the desert. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, a Robin dies as a result of Cooler's tearing the planet apart; when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, he revives the bird by picking it up and holding it in his hands. Birds also appear with Android 16, and a large beak bird appears after Piccolo and Krillin were turned into stone by Dabura in Dragon Ball Z. Bison Bisons appears Dragon Ball in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, as well as in the "Pilaf and the Mystery Force" episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Boar InoShikaCho is a strange boar that was raised by Master Shen. Another huge wild boar chases Chi-Chi in "Goku's Ordeal". Finally, a boar-like demon called Lord Yao appears in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. "]] Camel After Arale Norimaki sends General Blue flying into the air, he lands in an Egypt-like land where he is seen riding on a camel. Camels also appear in the city where Mercenary Tao forced a tailor to make a new copy of his uniform for free. Cat "]] Cats (Neko in Japanese) are feline creatures who like to eat fish. Korin is a major character in the cat race. In the fillers of Dragon Ball, Commander Red has a pet cat, which he frequently used to attack the Red Ribbon Army personnel entering his office to test their reflexes, such as Colonel Silver. It is also implied that any soldier who fails to effectively evade the cat (such as one soldier who allegedly lost an eye due to not reacting quick enough) is executed. Dr. Brief has a black cat named Scratch that is frequently seen on his shoulder. Mr. Popo owns a cat that looks very similar to Puar, as it is seen in the filler episode "Quicker than Lightning". In a spin off parody series by Akira Toriyama called Neko Majin, Neko Majin, the main character to it, is an anthropomorchic cat. Puar is considered by Toriyama to be a mix between a cat and a rabbit. Crab Crabs are shown to live at Kame House, one most notably is seen playing rock-paper-scissors with the young Gohan, and later blows bubbles at him after losing. A giant crab appears on Namek in "Destination: Guru". Crabs also appear as enemies at Mount Paozu in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and the Mushroom Forest in Dragon Ball: Origins. Deer Deer are seen living at Mount Paozu in "The Secret of the Dragon Balls" as well as in "Goku's Alive!!". In Dragon Ball GT, Pan played with a baby deer on planet Pital while she was exploring the hospital grounds. Dog Both regular and anthropomorphic dogs exist in Dragon World. An anthropomorphic dog is the Chairman to the World Martial Arts Tournament. The king of Earth, King Furry is an anthropomorphic dog as well. A non anthropomorphic dog is Bee, the dog that was saved and adopted by Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. The specific type of dog Bee is would be a Labrador Retriever. Shu is also shown to have a Dog Police that were used to hunt down Goku and the others after they ruined Pilaf's wish. Anthopomorphic dogs also occasionally appear as soldiers in the Red Ribbon Army. A dog-like creature serves as a pet for Lord Jaguar in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Dolphin Dolphin appeared on the episode "The Ox King on Fire Mountain" when Goku and Chi Chi were looking for directions and the Dolphins said keep going straight. Donkey Donkeys appear in "Gohan's Hidden Powers". Eel A Giant Electric Eel that lives in the Pirate Cave. The creature was killed by General Blue. Fish Fish are shown through out the series. In the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, fish can be caught. There are 3 different types of fish that can catch in this video game: big fish, small fish, and red snappers. In the games, if you give Korin fish he will give you money or Holy Water. Another notable type of fish in the series is the Giant Fish. Fox A Fox has only appeared as an anthropomorphic animal in the Dragon World. Emperor Pilaf's minion Shu is the most recurring character of the species. Donbe and his girlfriend Kitsuneko from Dr. Slump are foxes as well. Another fox is seen as one of General White's Red Ribbon soldiers who accompanied a human seargent while searching to kill Goku in Jingle Village. Goku met a green fox named Konkichi while on his way to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan also met two orphans who are foxes named Jinku and Yordon. Frog A frog is first seen in the Dragon Ball episode "Look out for Launch". In "Mark of the Demon", after his fight against Tambourine, Goku wakes up to a frog licking his nose in Yajirobe's Praire. Frogs also live on planet Namek. Captain Ginyu was transformed into a frog when Goku tossed a Namekian Frog within the trajectory of his Body Change technique. Gorilla Gorillas are seen in both normal and anthropomorphic forms. An anthropomorphic gorilla wearing boxing gloves can be seen in Krillin's daydream about the World Martial Arts Tournament. An Unnamed Gorilla that appeared in Dr. Slump can be seen in the table of contents of the first volume of the Dragon Ball manga. King Kai has a pet Gorilla named Bubbles. Another gorilla makes a brief appearance as one of General Blue's soldiers during a submarine chase after Goku, Bulma, and Krillin. The Great Ape forms Saiyans can take are based off this animal. Horse A lot of horses appear in the series. A demon is seen on a horse at the beginning of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. In "Goku Goes to Demon Land", the king and his knights are seen riding horses while escorting Goku to the Demon Realm Gate. A horse is seen in front of the house of the fighter Tien injured by past in "Tien's Atonement". During the King Piccolo Saga, one horse was the victim of Tambourine's ''Ki'' Blast. Living Deads are seen riding horses at the beginning of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Insect Bees, butterflies and beatles are among insects that appear in the series. During one of their training excercise in Dragon Ball, Goku and Krillin were tied up with rope to a tree and had to dodge a swarm of bees. A single bee appears on Kami's Lookout and disturbs Goku's meditation in "Quicker than Lightning". In "The Emperor's Quest", Goku caught a centipede for dinner. During a filler in "Korin Tower", when Goku opens a jar in Korin Tower, a giant centipede comes out and grabs him. In Dragon Ball GT, giant centipedes live on the desert planet Rudeeze, a planet where a Black Star Dragon Ball is located by Giru in the episode "Beginning of the End". Butterflies lives in Mr Popo's ancient butterfly garden on Kami's Lookout as it can be seen in "Quicker than Lightning". Butterflies are also seen at Mount Paozu in "The Secret of the Dragon Ball". In the first episode of Dragon Ball Z, "The New Threat", Gohan sees a beautiful blue and black butterfly land on the tree stump in the woods and chases after it. Another butterfly is seen in the Dragon Ball Z episode, "The World's Strongest Team". Beetles are seen in the Dragon Ball episode "Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao". In Dragon Ball Z, Goten is also seen catching a beetle during his training period with Gohan. King Kai owns a cricket pet called Gregory that only appears in the Dragon Ball Z anime, as well as in a few movies. The sprite elder Montgomery is another cricket of the same race as Gregory (the Sprites) that appears in the game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Some guards from the insectoid Arlian race are seen riding giant Worms. In Dragon Ball GT, giant worm-like creatures called Mouma infest the asteroid Beehay. Kangaroo In Yajirobe's Praire, after Goku wakes up to the frog licking his nose, a kangaroo intends to punch him a couple of times. Lizard Many lizards appear in the series. A big lizard lives in the Cave of Darkness. Another Big Lizard lives inside the caves of Mount Kiwi's volcano. Monty, the young son of X.S. Cash who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, has a small pet lizard. Another small lizard is seen on Krillin's statue in "Next Up, Goku" during the Majin Buu Saga. In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goku and his family are seen eating toasted lizards. Lizards also live on planet Imecka, as seen in Dragon Ball GT. Mole A Mole that looks like Suno's rodent pets is seen in "The World's Strongest Team". In Dragon Ball GT, the Seven Star Shadow Dragon, Naturon Shenron, absorbed a mole to gain the ability to create earthquakes before Goku and Pan encounter him. Monkey Monkeys mostly live in jungles and forests and there diet consists of fruit. They have been seen to be very friendly towards Goku since they share common traits like his tail which many times Goku is seen playing with them. Goku learned to strengthen his tail by having monkeys swing off his tail. Goku is called "monkey boy" when he is a kid, and Frieza and his henchmen frequently refer to Saiyans as monkeys. Octopus A giant octopus named Octopapa lives in the Pirate Cave. Goku encounters him in "The Pirate Treasure". Krang, an alien scientist who works for Paragus, resembles an octopus with a mustache. Pig Pigs '''are mammals, who are omnivores. They will eat almost anything but mainly grass, leaves, fruits etc. Examples of a pigs who appear in the series are Oolong, a long time friend of Goku, and Mr. Pig, a resident of Penguin Village. In the anime only, Jasmine and Oonaan are two other pigs who live in Octagon Village. Rabbit '''Rabbits, along with other animals, live in forest where Gohan and his friends like camping as seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Monster Carrot, the leader of the Rabbit Mob, is an anthropomorphic rabbit. Another anthropomorphic rabbit lives in Jingle Village. At the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, a third rabbit makes an appearance as a Red Ribbon soldier who was one of the last two defeated by Goku when he and his human comrade were pushed into a wall by a speeding table, knocking them out (the rest of the soldiers who were still concious fled after this). Ray Giant rays appears in the episode "Bulma's Bad Day". Rodent Only in the manga, rodents are seen when Turtle first appear in Dragon Ball. During the anime fillers, while Goku was on the Muscle Tower, pink rodents appears in Suno's room. During the General Blue Saga, a small mouse Goku called Mousey scurried into General Blue and Goku's fight in the Pirate Cave, thus scaring General Blue and freeing Goku from Blue's telekinesis. Several rodents appear in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound: two pink rodents that look like Suno's pet are seen in the Battle Zone where Trunks fights Kogu, and one purple rodent is seen in the sewer Mr. Satan tried to use to escape Battle Island 2. Sabertooth Tiger Sabertooth Tigers are extinct in the real world. They are usually at an average height are larger than a Human child and usually eat meat. One is first seen in a filler scene involving Goku running away and outsmarting it. One is later seen in "Find That Stone!" near Krillin and in the first episode of Dragon Ball Z with Gohan running away from it scared and continues to make various appearances in filler scenes during the early and mid parts of the Vegeta Saga until it ironically ends up being left stranded on an island by Gohan. The Sabertooth Cat reappeared in the Garlic Jr. Saga, where he tried to eat Gohan again. Gohan moved out of the way and the Sabretooth cat bumped into a rocky wall. It appears as a common enemy in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and it makes a brief appearance in Gohan's Dream in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Shark As part of their training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, Master Roshi instructed Goku and Krillin to do 10 laps of swimming in the lake. However, swimming in this lake was no cakewalk as sharks patrolled the lake, and the boys swam for their lives as the sharks chased them. Snake A giant snake appears at the beginning of "Terror and Plague" in Dragon Ball. In Dragon Ball Z, the filler character Princess Snake can transform herself into a giant snake. A snake is also seen in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Gohan's Metamorphosis". Spider A spider appears inside Pilaf's Castle in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!". Squirrel Many Squirrels live on Mount Paozu. A squirrel is eating an apple on a tree when Pilaf talks about his new creation, a Dragon Radar-proof box, at a picnik with Shu and Mai near the City Street. Android 16 is an android interested in any birds, squirrels, or scenery. A squirrel can also be seen on Gohan's shoulder in the Dragon Ball Z episode "A Girl Named Lime". Turtle A Turtle is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The Turtle's Son also makes a breaf appearance in "Kame House: Found!". Baby Gamera is a flying turtle that Master Roshi used to transport him to Fire Mountain in order to extinguish the fire so that Goku and Bulma can get a Dragon Ball. Wolf Wolves are a very common species in Dragon World and have the same features as their real life counterparts. They frequently show up in the series as minor obstacles for the heroes and sometimes the villains. Goku fought a pack of wolves that were chasing Shu and Mai in Skull Valley. Yamcha defeats an anthropomorphic wolf in the elimination Round in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. In the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament Jackie Chun defeats a wolf that turns into a human called Man-Wolf. Another is seen as one of General White's Red Ribbon soldiers guarding Muscle Tower, as he informs his superior of "a kid storming the tower". In Dragon Ball Z, a wolfpac is seen in "Gohan's Metamorphosis". Mamba protected Goku Jr. and Puck from a pack of wolves in the Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy special. Wolves are common enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball: Origins, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Yamcha has an attack called Wolf Fang Fist that is supposedly the powerful strike of a wolf. Category:Animals Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races